Baptism of Fire
Baptism of Fire 'is the third mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around Mark "Karma" Owen, who has recently joined Vanguard, assaulting the United States Carrier Fleet to download the Battle Network schematics to commence an invasion of the main land. Cinematic - The Vanguard Initiative After the Cairo controversy, caused by the fact that United States-issued undocumented operation was taking place on Convention soil, the Convention declares that all non-Conventional forces should retreat from all foreign territories within days or they'll undertake action. In midst of this broadcast, Owen announces that he is done with the thirst for war of the United States that has been ongoing since the end of World War III. Harrison Decker welcomes him into the Vanguard team. After the United States, China and other nations declare that they will not yield, Vanguard is send to dispatch FOB and basecamps in Convention nations. It shows Owen and the other members diffusing hostile situations in Qatar, Iraq, Tibet, Mozambique, Bolivia and Cuba. A worldmap shows that Sovereignity forces are pushed back to their own borders, but the United States President announces that they won't back down to this kind of injustice. It ends with Owen saying that it is weird that people he once considered to be his brothers, are now his enemies, and that he doesn't feel remorse. Decker steps in, saying that that's because Owen understands what the Convention tries to do, and that Karma is in play, giving Owen his callsign. Overview After the United States send their carrier fleet out in Atlantic Ocean, Vanguard is send to sink the fleet and download defend schematics on the main USS, the ''Equillibrium. Karma, alongside Decker and a new face called Kozak are part of an aerial offensive accompanied by a light naval vehicles approaches the carrier fleet, but a anti-air railgun hinders the approach. They discuss their options and Decker tells Karma to take control of an AWD equipped with an EMP device and to maneuvre it into the ship's deck, planting it on the railgun, disabling the weapon making the approach possible. Karma manages to get the AWD in position and the choppers land on the Assault carrier, who are defending the Equillibrium. From the carrier's hold, a platform carrying a Spyder ascents to eliminate the Vanguard teams. Being forced to take cover, they hide from the Spyder's direct line of fire, while taking down personnel around it. They need to defend their position until another Vanguard team lands with fresh armament, existing of Homing Missile Launchers. Karma takes one launcher and targets the Spyder's joints of his legs, causing it to fall down and the other team flanks the Spyder and destroys it's core. Decker tells the team to move on with phase 2 and they head towards the staircase and fight their way to the Railgun. After reaching the cannon, Karma turns of the EMP device and takes control of the Railgun, targetting the other Assault Carriers. While Kozak and Karma are rigging the cannon, Decker reports back to Clockwork, telling him phase 2 is done and that they're entering the final phase. Clockwork tells them that speed is of urgency, but ignores Decker's question why. Kozak wonders what that means, but Decker dismisses any oddity, saying that speed is always of an essence on operations. They ignite the charges, destroying the railgun and they leave the room, heading back to the main carrier deck, where a chopper is waiting for the team. With the defenders of the Equillibrium eliminated, Decker's team steps on a chopper and lands on the USS. All leftover crew of the Assault Carriers were evacuated to the USS, thus heavy resistance is present on the deck. Karma and the others are linked with Aerial Overwatch Drones, nicknamed "Valkyries", who can direct them to support fire by targetting enemies, cover fire their position from aggressors and fire a payload of missiles to take down groups or soldiers taking cover. After most of the resistance is taken down, the USS sends in a disruptor drone, severing contact between the landed troops on the carrier. Decker says they need to follow protocol and the team fight towards the bridge, telling a chopper to take care of the disruptor. The way towards the bridge is in disarray, with electronics overloaded and lights flickering, caused by the Valkyries' missiles damaging the ship's engine rooms. Kozak remarks that it is awfully quiet, but occasionally an enemy suprises the team. They reach the control room, hearing enemies inside. They prepare a breach with Karma taking point. A planted charge blasts the doorway and with their guns raised, they step in, seeing a soldier holding the captain's hand on a screen with another one operating the system. Suddenly, a hand from the left pushes away Karma's barrel, telling him calmly to hold fire. It is revealed that another Vanguard team already managed to get to the bridge and they're already downloading the schematics at that moment. The other team's leader, Thomas Jaeger, tells them that Clockwork issued everyone available to get the schematics as soon as possible. The member operating the systems, Jonas "Viking" Schwarz, grins, saying that the United States hasn't learned from their mistakes. Decker gets a message from the chopper, saying that the disruptor is down. Decker reports to Clockwork, saying that the schematics are on their way. After a brief silence, Clockwork confirms that the schematics are coming in and tells them to abandon the ship ASAP, as negotiations have ultimately failed and they've already executed the initiation of the contigency. Confused at first, the team stumbles back to the deck where a chopper is waiting. On the background, you can hear Clockwork give a statement about what is going to happen. It is accompanied by a clip of Vanguard VTOLs dropping packages in the ocean and the packages slowly descending until the screen ends with a bright flash. Characters *Mark "Karma" Owen *Harrison Decker *Jacek "Kozak" Blaszczykowski *Thomas Jaeger *Donny "Vanquish" Arco *Jonas "Viking" Schwarz Achievements *'''Burial at Sea (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Baptism of Fire on any difficulty.